l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Fuzake Sekkou
Fuzake Sekkou was a shugenja of the Monkey Clan, Secrets of the Lion, p. 4 the son of a former Yasuki, Fuzake Masado and the ronin Mineko. Secrets of the Lion, p. 47 Sekkou undertook a musha shugyo during the tumultuous era after the death of Emperor Toturi I. Secrets of the Crab, p. 4 Demeanor Sekkou learned patience from his teachers and possessed an extraordinary degree of self-control and determination. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 33 Aide to Miya Hatori Sekkou undertook a musha shugyo during the tumultuous era after the death of Emperor Toturi I. During this time, he served as an aide to Miya Hatori, alongside Otomo Taneji, and in travelling with him met many of the important people in Rokugan. Lion and Mantis Lands Hatori entrusted Taneji and Sekkou to travel alone to the Shiro sano Ken Hayai. In 1159 they met the Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Juri, who allowed to assess the historical records of the Kitsu family. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 46-47 They later traveled to the lands of Taneji's grandfather, the Mantis Islands, Secrets of the Mantis, p. 4 where they met the aged Moshi Jukio, talking about the pretender Yoritomo Kumiko, self-proclaimed Yoritomo's daughter. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 33-34 Again in the continent they met Tsuruchi Ichiro, the Tsuruchi Daimyo, at Kyuden Ashinagabachi. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 51-52 Their time in the Mantis lands had concluded with both self-proclaimed champions deeming the old shisha unworthy of their concern. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 4 Again at Mainland Rokugan The group sailed to the Ruined City, the fallen Imperial City Otosan Uchi, an intermediate point before they moved to the Phoenix lands. They were met by the Tortoise Daimyo Kasuga Taigen. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 69-70 Sekkou was sent alone to speak with the Agasha Daimyo Agasha Hamanari, pondering bout the Dragon-Phoenix War, Shiba Aikune and the Isawa's Last Wish. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 15-16 The Phoenix ignored the group, and they moved on. At Kyuden Asako they had received an anonymous note for a meeting in a small shrine. Chian, a former Shosuro and ninja, told them about the Shadowed Tower, a conspiracy for power within the Scorpion. The monk believed only an impartial outsider could bring an end to the threat of a civil war. At Kyuden Bayushi they were met by Bayushi Yojiro, the Master of Secrets, Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 14 moving later to Painted City, where Hatori alone met Shosuro Furuyari. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 31-32 In their quest eventually reached Shiro no Soshi. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 47 At Ryoko Owari Toshi they were visited again by Chian, alongside with Yogo Ichiba. They told that Hatori had been informed about the internal conflict, to make him understand that it was a Scorpion matter, and that Hatori had to keep others away. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 63-64 They moved to the Carpenter Wall, where Hatori would tell of the Tower to the Kuni Witch Hunters. Sekkou went forth to announce their arrival to the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon. Secrets of the Crab, p. 4 The Crab Clan Hatori had met Hida Kuon in the Winter court of the previous year, and they met again in 1160 at Kyuden Hida, introduced by Hida Reiha. Hatori had gained Kuon's sympathy with his past endeavours to favor the allocation of the Miya's Blessing toward the Crab. The new Crab Clan Champion, however, forced Otomo Taneji to depart from the audience, as Kuon was angered toward the political maneuvers the Otomo made before and during the Second Yasuki War against the Crab interests. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 13-14 At Kaiu Shiro Hatori agreed with Kaiu Namboku to use some of his engineers to improve Hatori's estates. Sekkou moved forth alone, toward Toritaka lands. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 61-62 There he visited Toritaka Ikanko, sensei of the Falcon's Spirit Dojo, requesting copies of any information the Toritaka libraries held regarding the Shuten Doji that massacred the Falcon Clan. Sekkou was taught by Ikanko for a week, learning how the Spirit Realms were connected to Ningen-do. The Council of Twilight, guardians of these records, admitted him into the libraries of the Toritaka. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 74-75 Hatori's Wife Kidnapped They left the contested Yasuki lands after a meeting with Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, a prominent courtier. There Hatori got news about the disappearance of his wife, through a letter written by the Miya Daimyo Miya Yumi. Nevertheless, the group moved to Crane lands. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 79-80 In Shinden Asahina Sekkou requested the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa permission to learn the ways of the Jade Magistrates, staying at the temples during a time. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 13-14 Most probably he was left behind because he appeared inconsequential, so that he could reveal information to the Jade Champion while the Tower's eyes were on Hatori. Secrets of the Crane, p. 38 Kamiko is Released In Crane lands Hatori's old friend Kakita Munemori, told about a safehouse of the Tower at Ryoko Owari, while Jade Magistrates led by Asahina Sekawa arrived, alongside with Sekkou. During the march they were met by the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi, who told that Hatori's wife, Miya Kamiko, had been released, with the instrumental aid of his lieutenant Bayushi Norachai. Miya Kamiko was sent to Shiro Moto, as a guest of the Khan Moto Chagatai, who would protect her as a matter of honor. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 73-74 The group moved to Unicorn lands, Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 4 where they met the Utaku Daimyo Utaku Xieng Chi at Shiro Moto. An honor guard of Iuchi Shugenja and Shiotome escorted Kamiko back to Kyuden Miya, while Taneji and Sekkou followed Hatori toward Dragon lands. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 51-52 In their way, Sekkou was met by the Shinjo Daimyo Shinjo Shono and his friend Shinjo Huang. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 63-64 The Dragon Clan Upon their arrival to the Dragon lands in 1161, the group was met by Togashi Matsuo, the renowned student of the Clan War's hero Togashi Mitsu. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 4 The Tattooed Monk marched alongside them until they reached the Last House, the Kitsuki holding that laid before entering the Dragon mountains, where Kitsuki Kiyushichi met the group. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 13-14 They met the Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Rosanjin near Shiro Mirumoto, Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 29-30 and Tamori Tsukiro near Shiro Tamori, who was in stewardship of the castle due to Tamori Shaitung's absence. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 47-48 After they visited Kyuden Hitomi, the group spent a time in the Dragon territory. Taneji expressed to Sekkou his disconfort that mysticim was part of everything in these lands. Sekku found refreshing the ways of the Tattooed Monks. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 65-66 Fuzake Daimyo Sekkou eventually became the Daimyo of the Fuzake family. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 69 Category:Monkey Clan Leaders